


Love past and present

by xfmoon



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Love Triangles, Rittenhouse, Salem Witch Trials, back from the dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 15:47:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14060220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xfmoon/pseuds/xfmoon
Summary: Speculation piece based on spoilers for the next couple of episodes.





	Love past and present

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Just some spoiler speculations. It's a bit back and forth between Wyatt and Lucy's perspective, hope it's not too confusing.  
>  **Spoilers:** for the various spoilers that are out there for the next couple of episodes.  
>  **Disclaimer:** I don't own the rights to Timeless, in neither the past nor the present.

 

He had sworn to protect them, to protect her. And what had he done? He had run off and she had gotten hurt. Of course, he hadn't run off on a whim, Jiya had discovered something, something he couldn't quite believe was true, something he had to see with his own eyes. Jessica was alive again. What had they changed, what had Rittenhouse changed, to bring Jessica back into this world? He had to know, had to know that this was really her. That his wife was back among the living.

But his little side adventure had meant that Rufus and Lucy had to go with Flynn after Rittenhouse, to Salem and the witch trials of all places. It wasn't hard to imagine that they'd suspect someone like Lucy of being a witch; she would have said something or done something that would have seemed out of time. She couldn't help herself sometimes with her historical knowledge. He was just grateful that at least Rufus and Flynn had managed to get her out of there relatively unscathed; but he hadn't been there, and he couldn't help but regret that.

She wasn't blaming him; she knew what Jessica being alive meant to him. Had seen his pain firsthand. She was backing down gracefully, even after the moment they'd recently shared. He didn't deserve her.

She didn't really meet his eyes anymore, avoided direct eye contact. Maybe she didn't want to see what was reflected in his eyes; his love for his wife, his love for her? Or maybe she wouldn't want to give herself away, wouldn't want to make it more difficult for him. If she didn't show him, he wouldn't know. Wouldn't know how deep her love ran, wouldn't know how heartbroken she was. If only they'd looked into each other's eyes, they would have seen no one else but the other in there.

He knew what he'd done was unforgiveable, but it was an impossible choice. His not-so-late wife or his new-found love. There was no way not to hurt someone. His wife didn't know she'd been dead for years, wouldn't have understood coming home one day and find her husband in love with someone else. Lucy understood, but she had saved him from himself, helped him up when he was at his lowest, and how did he repay her when she had lost so much already, by taking his love away.

Love was not supposed to hurt like this.

**xXx**

 

Lucy knew that backing down was the right thing to do. His wife was his one true love, he'd admitted as much before, and she'd seen it in him. How he had risked everything to try and get her back, and now here she was, he had gotten a second chance, and who was she to come between them. But it still hurt, of course it did. But so did everything else in her life right now. Not to mention her arm, which she wasn't sure they'd set right after they got back to the present. None of them were actually medically trained, and it wasn't like they could just show up at a hospital and explain why it looked like she had endured some medieval torture device.

She still wanted to take down Rittenhouse by any means, but she couldn't really muster up that much enthusiasm anymore. Them bringing Jessica back were just the icing on the cake; it had to be part of Emma's whole revenge plan along with her annihilating any trace of Amy from history. Now Lucy really had lost everything. But if it meant seeing Wyatt be happy she would gladly give up everything and do it all over again. And wasn't that what love really was; putting other people's needs before your own, wishing only the best for them, and being able to let go if necessary.

Love was not supposed to hurt like this, but the fact was that it did.

 

**Author's Note:**

>  **A/N:** Having Jessica back is gonna hurt, I can feel it already.  
>  Love triangles..., don't you just hate them. Well I for one can't wait to see how they're bringing Jessica back, and how they're gonna get rid of her without everyone involved getting hurt, because she can't stay, that will just not do.  
> Also that trunk scene last episode was everything. I can't wait for Hollywoodland, it's gonna be epic. The writers are writing fanfic I tell ya.


End file.
